A Demons Hunger
by Ethan Darkcrow
Summary: So shall he walk. In crimson tide. Beckoning to precepts of flesh. Forever must he abide. Be one with me. Call the song. Through gnashing of teeth. And crunching of bone. So shall he walk. With borrowed sword and sheild. King of all. Until he is sealed...
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon's Hunger**

Written by **J-Bones**

Co-wrote by **Ethan Darkcrow**

* * *

Author's Notes: This was written by my bro and I help in certain spots. He wanted me to post it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The kyuubi no Kitsune [nine-tailed fox]; a walking, talking force of nature that brought destruction and despair in its wake, had been defeated. In no way did this mean that the beast was dead. Instead, one of the greatest seal master and ninja to ever grace the village of Konoha trapped and sealed the great demon within the soul of a small innocent child.

This feat, of course, had its own repercussions, as the man had used his own life force as the source of energy for the seals creation.

He was dying.

Just barely making back to the sealing room. The man finished the sealing and looked down at the newborn sleeping peacefully in the makeshift cradle that held him. The man prayed that people would see the child as a hero and not a threat. Kissing the child on the head the man mumbled softly before closing his eyes and surrendering to death, "Forgive me, Naruto. Forgive me my son…"

* * *

The death of the man who sealed the Kyuubi away was mourned by the entire village, for not only had the man been a great ninja and seal master but he also was the indisputable leader of the ninja village.

As for the child, well…

He was found by a select group of individuals who knew of their leaders final request. However, after taking him in a myriad of problems arose.

First, of those individuals only one was willing to take responsibility for the child. The others made it clear that they really didn't want to have anything to do with the baby, but they were willing to help with other aspects of the kid's life.

Another problem that became painfully obvious was the child's birthright. The leader of their village had made many an enemy in his rise to the top, announcing the child as his progeny would surely mark him for assassination. So it was agreed upon that the baby's true parentage would be sealed away. Anything that could link the child to his parents, other than any looks that he might have received from them, were secretly seal away.

When everything was said and done, there was only one problem left to deal with…how to present the child to the village. Should he remain a guarded secret? Or should they reveal his secret, and hope that the people of their village will accept him for what he was, a hero who contained the threat of the Kyuubi.

The man who had taken sole responsibility of the child, who also happened to be the newly elected leader of the ninja village, gambled on the understanding of the village. He brought the child before a chamber of civilians and ninja alike, and he explained to them the final wishes of their defeated leader.

He was rewarded with disappointment, as ninja and civilian alike asked for the child's banishment. None wanted to spill the blood of an innocent baby, but at the same time it was unsettling for many that the vessel, which held the demon, was going to be living in their village.

There were even a hand full of souls that seemed to believe that if they killed the child then they would forever be rid of the demon's threat, but fortunately they were vastly outnumbered.

Seeing the mess that was created by releasing the information about the child into the public, the leader could only try and fix his mistake by creating a village wide rule; in which none were permitted to speak of this matter. Breaking this rule meant death, and sure enough many people were sentenced to death in the first month that the rule had been established.

After the first few months everything within Konoha seemed to return to normal as everyone began to abide by the new law. Little did the leader of the village know that his people were intent on taking the law a little too seriously. Unfortunately for him, his error wouldn't be visible until it was too late to fix.

As for the baby, the leader was unable to adopt the child due to the sensitivity of his position. So, the boy was handed over to a recommended orphanage and was under the guardianship of the leader until he became an adult.

Konoha would never be the same…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon's Hunger**

Written by **J-Bones**

Co-Written by **Ethan Darkcrow**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He walked barefooted through the forest. It wasn't his choice to walk barefooted, he just didn't have any footwear that was suitable for walking at the moment. Walking out of the sparse under brush he turned brilliant sapphire blue eyes towards a large complex which was the only home that he could remember having.

Children outside the front of the building laughed and played on equipment. Some of the girls giggled amongst themselves as they sat in a circle while weaving wildflowers into flowery crowns. Most of the boys were playing a game of kick ball, while everyone else was broken into smaller groups of friends who were playing together or finishing some sort of activity.

The little blue eyed boy watched all the flurry of activity with a scowl on his face as he bowed his head and slowly began making his way to his 'home'. He knew what was coming next, but no matter how many times it happened he would never get use to the feelings that would run through him.

Approaching the front of the complex, the sound of merriment and laughter died away. Silence reigned supreme, as all the children that were outside moved out of the boy's way as he briskly walked through the front yard into the courtyard of the complex. There wasn't a sound, none of the kids said anything, and if anyone did try to speak out they were quickly hushed by their friends or the surrounding children.

This is what he was greeted with every time he had passed by his fellow orphans, he was a ghost.

Scowling deeper at the other kids reactions he made a beeline for his personal room, all the while cursing under his breath at the feeling that was prickling at his chest. His room, was a room that was separate from the other children of the orphanage. A room that use to be a tool shed, but was refurbished into a small apartment.

Here he had lived over five years, and in those years he never once came into contact with any of the other children in the orphanage.

Walking up to the door of his pseudo-apartment, he noticing a covered tray next to his door. Sighing deeply he pulled out a key to open his door before picking the tray up and bringing it inside.

Placing the covered tray on a small table, he walked over to a sink and washed his hands before returning to open it up. Lifting the trays plastic cover he revealed a bowl of steamed rice, a plate of vegetables, two grilled fish and a bottle of tea. Grabbing his chopsticks the boy dug into his food as he tried to contain the burning sensation that prickled in his throat and stung his eyes.

He was tired of being alone. He was tired of the look that he garnered from the adults. Yes, just like the children of the orphanage, the adults also treated him in a similar fashion…only worse. Unlike the children who gave him a wide berth and at times gave him some attention, the adults of the village acted as if he truly was invisible.

He had tried to gain some attention by being loud and rude, but those attempts only failed as it just made people avoid him. He tried pranking or making a fool of himself, but still the eyes of the adults would slide over him without ever missing a beat. Soon his attention getting schemes began to become destructive, but that only gained the attention of the faceless ANBU ninja and often ended with him being scolded by the elderly leader of the village.

All his effort into gaining attention was for nothing. The only person who ever paid him any attention was the aged leader of the village, Sandaime Hokage. The man was like a grandfather to him, or at least what he heard grandfathers were like. The old man would visit him every now and again, and the two would talk about all sorts of things. On every visit the man would bring him some clothing as well as spending money.

Those visits were the highlights of the boy's month.

Having finished his food, noting that he didn't at all feel satisfied, the little boy stared out his window at the setting sun in the distance. Looking at the orange fiery globe in the distance something like a thin string inside the boy stretched taut. Cleaning the dishes, he set them outside his door before he began walking to the front of the orphanage. If any other child had tried this stunt they would have been brought back in by the grounds keepers and scolded, but ever since he was young, and had learned to walk, he was able to come and go at he wished.

Walking to the front of the orphanage, the child's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the playground where so many kids had fun playing with their friends. The young boy could feel the imaginary string in his chest growing even tauter and vibrating as he lingered around the area.

Turning from the playground, the little boy followed a old path through the forest. A path he himself had worn into the ground. Following said path took him too the edge of a rather large pond. Sitting at the edge the boy looked at his reflection while trying to figure out why he was so different than everyone else.

The first most noticeable aspect was his blonde hair. It stuck out in every direction and was usually unkempt giving him an almost feral look. Next, were his big blue eyes. Eyes, that at the moment were willed with sadness and looked tired. Finally, there were the marks…three thin, black lines radiating out from the center of his face on each of his cheeks. Some of the kids he head overheard talking about him had said that they looked like whiskers. Whether did or did not look like 'whiskers', as far as he knew he was the only one in the entire village who had those markings.

"Hate you…" he said while lashing out at his reflection in the water, once again feeling that 'tightness' in his chest.

So engrossed with his thoughts the child almost missed the sound of a dry twig snapping. Spinning around, searching for the source of the sound he felt something slide into his chest. A millisecond later pain erupted from his chest and blood splashed into the air.

"I…I'm sorry child, b-but you have to understand! That thing you carry cannot be allowed to live on," cried a man as he tenderly held the boy while pressing what ever weapon he used deeper into the kid's chest.

"I promise to leave offerings and give prayer at your grave," said the man his voice filled with grief, "Now please, just die!"

The string snapped.

Struggling with whatever strength he had left the blonde haired boy pushed away from the man. Taking two steps he fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain. Blinking once and feeling absurdly tired, the child closed his eyes and allowed darkness to swallowed him whole…

* * *

From with in the darkness a deep voice echoed and commanded, "Awaken, child."

The blonde haired kid opened his eyes with a start before his hands leapt to his chest, looking down he saw the stain of blood seeping through his shirt. However, there was no pain that followed the injury, in fact…there was nothing…he couldn't 'feel' anything. If the boy was given the chance to describe it, he would probably say that it was like being in a dream.

Standing up, he looked around and found himself located within what looked like an old sewer with pipes and corridors leading off in all directions. Having nothing better to do, he picked a corridor and followed it to wherever it may lead.

Following path he was surprised when stepped from it into a very large and ominous looking room. Looking up, he tried to make out the ceiling but the darkness that hovered overhead only made it seem that much taller, almost as if there was no ceiling. Shaking his head of the thought, he strode forward cautiously. On the opposite end of the room stood a gigantic gate made of huge metal bars. In the center of the gate was a piece of paper that held a kanji that the boy couldn't read.

"It says 'seal'," a deep silky voice echoed through out the room.

"How…" he called out, as he took a step closer to the gate while trying to locate the source of the voice. Was there someone there? Where was he? Maybe he can help him find his way…

"Home?" the voice asked in a snide manner, while the blonde gaped at what he saw. Twin crimson orbs opened in the darkness of the cage as did a mouth full of gigantic razor sharp teeth, "Do you really have a home? Or is it just a place where you take shelter from the world?"

Not understanding what the thing was asking him, he shouted at it in irrational anger, "I have a home! I'm not hiding from anything!"

The crimson eyes narrowed slightly, but when the light of the room began to flicker it looked away. "You are dying, child," said the beast its eyes glimmering in anger, but its voice never wavering from it silken tones, "What do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?" the kid replied, his face a picture of puzzlement, "What do you mean? I don't feel like I'm dying."

Looking down at the child the eyes in the darkness closed for a moment, and in that moment the boy fell to the ground screaming as pain once again blossomed from his chest. "Now do you understand what I am talking about?" asked the creature behind the bars, receiving an quick nod. "I _can_ help, but…it will come at a steep price," said the creature is mouth opening wide in what could only described as the animal version of a smile.

"Price?" huffed out the boy as the lights in the sewer flickered once again.

The monstrous creature's smile deepened as it explained quickly, "I can give you an ability of mine that will allow you to become stronger, but…_how_ you activate this ability might make you think twice."

The boy didn't understand what the creature was saying, the pain in his chest was getting worse and he was feeling weaker, "What do you mean?"

The creature behind the gate chuckled once before reciting a ominous sounding poem in dark tones. Its silken voice skipped along the stone surface of the chamber and it held captive on human child as he listened intently to its mysterious words…

_And so shall he walk_

_Covered in crimson tide_

_Beckoning to the precepts of the flesh_

_Forever must he abide_

'_Be one with me'_

_Called out the song_

_Though gnashing of teeth_

_And crunching of bone_

_And so shall he walk_

_With borrowed sword and shield_

_King of all_

_Until he is sealed…_

"Choose boy," commanded the dark entity, "there isn't much time left."

Knowing that something about this deal was 'wrong', but having no other choice except 'death', the blonde said loudly, "I want to live."

"And so you shall, child! So…you…shall…" growled the creature as what looked like crimson water began to flow out of the cage. The boy tried to run but he was too slow and the water engulfed him.

The water burned like fire. Screaming, he watched as the water slowly seeped into his body and entered his mouth. Pain, like nothing he had ever felt before rolled through him. In the distance he thought that he could hear laughter, but at the moment all he could focus on was the soul searing pain that spider webbed through his body.

The familiar darkness began to envelop him as he cast one last glance at the gate and its occupant, what he saw made his blue eyes widen in shock as the creature stepped into the light of the cage and revealed itself to be a gargantuan reddish-orange fox.

* * *

Azure colored eyes opened in time to watch as his attacker made another attempt a stabbing him in the chest. This time, however, the little boy grabbed on to the man's hand stopping the progression of the blade.

"Stop fighting! It has to die!" yelled the crazed man, his eyes filled with both madness and sorrow.

Feeling the weapon slowly descending towards him, the blonde did the only thing that was left to him. Opening his mouth, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the man's hand.

He expected the man to jerk in pain from his bite, which hopefully would have given him time to get up and run. What he hadn't expected, was the feeling of his teeth sinking into the man's flesh, slicing through ligaments and muscle before the dull crunch of bone was both felt and heard!

Screaming bloody murder, the man jumped away from the boy, cradling his hand. Blood dripped unhindered from the man's mangled hand. His thumb and a large chunk of his flesh was missing from his hand.

The boy felt sick to his stomach.

Tasting the salty, metallic tang of blood sliding down his throat he shivered in disgust. He did know what was happening, but his mouth refused to spit out the chunk of flesh and bone that he had torn out of his attacker. As if having a mind of it own, the child's jaw began masticating the raw piece of meat as well as pulverizing the bone. With in seconds 'it' had been swallowed, leaving a tangy sweet flavor in the child's mouth that made him want to throw up.

"W-what the hell are you?" asked the man, but he was thrown off balance when the boy's face suddenly became rigid in what could only be shock

"Moyashi-chan," said the boy as the man's face became slack with shock.

"What?" asked the man his eye ticking madly, "How…how do you know…that name? O-only my sister should know…" he explained as rage began building in his voice, gathering chakra into his chest he forcefully shaped it into fire chakra as he spat white hot flames at the little monster.

Feeling something click in his mind, he recognized what the man was doing and before the flames could swallow him he put on a burst of speed and dove out of the flames path.

Unfortunately the forest behind him was not so lucky, and they ignited in with fervor spreading to other trees.

Spotting the weapon that his attacker had used in his first assault against him, he used another boost of speed as he scooped up the weapon and faced the man.

_Kunai_.

It was a word that popped into his head as he spared a glance at blade grasped in his hand.

Seeing the boy use a chakra enhance run to dodge his kunai, the man realized that the child wasn't as defenseless as many made him out to be. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he tried to turn tail and run. However, as he took his third step a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder as the tip of one of his own kunai protruded from his right shoulder.

The pain of his wound weakened the man's already shaky legs to the point that he was no longer able to stand on them. Hearing a snapping twig the man spun around to find the boy glaring at him.

"Why did you hurt me?" the child asked in confusion before his face set in an angry scowled.

Gripping his shoulder the crazed man made an angry face before turning away and trying to escape.

_Kyuubi_.

The word had popped into his head and when it did something else fell into place as he asked the man, "Was it because of the Kyuubi?"

Snapping his head around the man stared at the boy in horror. How much did he know? What was he getting at? Was he the Kyuubi like the rumors had said? If so why wasn't he already dead? All these questions bombarded the man's brain, as he stuttered out, "How d-do you know that!? Who told you?"

Seeing that he was getting somewhere, he gave the man a large grin. When his attacker freaked out and began back peddling towards one of the tree that was on fire, the boy had no idea what was going on.

If the boy had cared to check his reflection he would have seen what had made the man so frightened. What once use to be a mouth full of straight teeth, now housed a set of teeth that had no place being in a human's mouth. Both upper and lower set of teeth were pointed and looked to be very sharp indeed. One only needed a brief glance at the set of teeth to deduce their functionality…

…crushing, ripping and severing.

Before he could ask the man what was going on, five faceless ANBU ninja's appeared. "Uzumaki Naruto. Sandaime-sama would like a word with you about this attack as well some other things," said one of the faceless ninja in a tone of voice that lacked emotion and seemed to silently say ' there is no room for arguments'.

Naruto locked his blue eyes on his attacker, who at the moment was both being treated for his wound and arrested for attacking a villager of Konoha. The man's pleas could be heard from where he was standing, but just as the man was getting worked up on of the ninja knocked him out cold with a well placed chop to the neck.

"Come Uzumaki-san, Sandaime-sama is waiting," stated the ANBU ninja grabbing the boy by the shoulders and marching him forward.

"I know the way, jerk!" growled the boy, "No need to push." As the pair walked into the village, the blonde had to wonder what the old man wanted with him…other than the fact that someone had tried to kill him. As they got closer and closer to the Hokage's building he couldn't help but think…

'_I've got a bad feeling about this_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A Demon's Hunger**

Written by **J-Bones**

Co-wrote by **Ethan Darkcrow**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Can't say much. J-Bones hopes you like his story. I apologize in advance for any gramatical or spelling errors. If anything it's my fault, I suck a grammar. Well...enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Blue eyes opened in surprise. Quickly identifying his surroundings as a class room in the academy, he deduced that he had fallen asleep in class again. Frowning as he remembered the dream – more like nightmare – that he had, he scolded himself for remembering such a pain filled memory.

Squinting his eyes at the light, he noticed something was wrong almost immediately. Not bothering to pay any attention to the surrounding classroom, he peeked over the edge of his desk and found what he was looking for. On the ground, no further than a hands span away from his desk lay a pair of sunglasses. They looked expensive, and the lenses looked to have been hand crafted as they took on a triangle shape that was rounded into an almost oval form. If the owner was asked to describe them he woulld say that 'they were the coolest pair of sunglasses in this shitty town'.

Reaching forward his hand brushed the rim before they were snatched up, leaving only the ugly view of some idiots feet in their wake.

His frown from earlier dipped into a fierce scowl as he spoke in clipped tones, "I don't know what dipshit took my property, but if it isn't back in my hand with in the next ten seconds you're gonna lose a body part!" Tilting his head up to eye the asshole that dared to fuck with him, he met stern brown eyes and a tan face that had a horizontal scar over the bridge of it nose.

Recognizing the newly assigned chuunin teacher for the class, the young teenager watched him raise his eyebrows as if asking 'do you have anything else to say'. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde replied while extending his hand, "You have five seconds left."

Noticing all the students tensing up as if getting ready to evade some sort of attack, the teacher looked into the blonde's eyes.

That…was a mistake.

It was as if he was staring at a one-way mirror. There was no hesitation in the boy's eyes, no sign of him bluffing. In fact, when there was only two seconds left, the teacher eyes widened in shock as he felt the boy channeling chakra into his body and saw his muscles tightening along his already cocked forearm.

Dropping the glasses into the blonde's waiting hand, the teacher watched as the boy didn't even spare him a second look as he went about cleaning the lenses before placing them back on his face. A collective sigh erupted from most of class, which again caught the chuunin teacher off guard.

He had heard from other teachers in the academy about the boy sitting before him. Digging through the records, he had learned the teen's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since his entrance into the academy he was labeled the class delinquent and hopeless case. In fact, most of the teachers he had asked for advice had advised him to 'ignore the little freak' and concentrate on other potential students. However, if he had gone by what his instinct and gut had told him just a few minutes ago, he would have to say that the blonde held a mass of untapped potential.

"You are required to stay awake during class, Uzumaki-san," said the scarred teacher as he stood rooted next to the boy and his desk.

Rolling his eyes at the tone of the man's voice, Naruto sighed mentally before saying in a bored drawl, "Yes, yes, whatever you say, _sensei_."

The teacher's eye twitched in anger at the obvious disrespect that the boy was giving him, but in hindsight he had spent too much time with him already. Walking to the front of the room he restarted his lesson, he noticed that other than a handful of students most seemed to ignore what had happened between the two of them. While giving the lesson, the tan skinned teacher eyed the young teen as he tried to figure him out.

Sitting at his desk with his black shades covering those intense blue eyes, he didn't look like much. The boy wore a sleeveless, formfitting, black ninja armored shirt that had some dark orange coloring on the sides. Extending from the collar of the armor was an additional grey colored 'high collar', which was made of a dense material and black leather straps. This combination of material allowed the collar to stand up straight while covering the lower half of the boys face.

As for the rest of his ensemble…

The young teen wore a pair of dark orange pants that sported black stripes on the outside of the leg. His upper right leg was taped and had a black kunai pouch strapped to it. He wore standard issue black sandals and taped both his arms all the way to the elbow. The last of his unique clothing was a shin length dark red kimono that had a black spiral crest imprinted on its back and was usually held close by a gray obi.

At the moment, he had slipped both of his hand free from the garment and allowed it to fall at his sides freeing up his arms.

Continuing his appraisal of the teen, he noted his wild blonde hair and the silver ear clasp that shone on his left ear. The kids body structure was wiry, but just from seeing his bare arms he could tell that he had nice musculature.

The appraisal of the boy seemed to scream 'delinquent' to the young teacher. However, he wasn't really interested in what he _knew_ about the boy, it was what he _didn't_ know about the little brat that peaked his interest. Finishing up the lesson the academy chime sounded, causing all of the kids in the class to stand, bow and leave the room in an orderly yet chaotic manner.

Already in a foul mood due to the recollection of that night, Naruto slipped on his kimono and slid his sunglasses higher on his face as he began heading out of the room.

"Uzumaki-san," called out the familiar and very annoy voice of his newly instated teacher.

"What," growled the teen, not use to have someone call out his name and ruin his routine.

"Please face me, Uzumaki-san. I have something I want to discuss with you," said the scarred teacher in a relaxed tone.

Spinning on his heels and facing the adult, Naruto schooled his face into an emotionless mask. With the help of his glasses and collar it made reading him nigh impossible. "You, out of all the other students, are the only person who seems to be adamant about not participating. Five times during my lessons, I caught you staring off into space or participating in some other activity. Don't you want to learn? Don't you want to graduate the ninja academy? Don't you…"

"Sensei," Naruto interrupted with a small sigh, "stop being such a pest."

"Have I interrupted you class at any time? No," said the blonde as he turned away from the flabbergasted man, "It seems to me that it's _you_ who have the chip on his shoulder. If you would leave just me alone, like the other incompetent teachers do, you will find your classes moving much smoother."

The scarred teacher face became red with indignity and he was about to respond when the teen beat him to the punch yet again, "Don't try lying to me, sensei. Liars only piss me off that much more. I've gazed into your eyes and have already judged you, just as you have judged me. So, let's say this conversation never happened and go on with our lives."

Turning fully away from the completely shocked teacher, Naruto began walking down the corridor. Just before he was about to open the door that led outside he heard the young teacher ask, "If the academy is such a pain, then why are you here!? Why stay?"

Brown eyes watched the blonde turn his head and say with a shake of his head, "Cause unlike you and most of my so-called peers, I'm 'expected' to." Pressing the latch to the door, Naruto let himself out of the building as the dying rays of sunlight flooded the corridor.

The scarred teacher watched his student through the gap of the open door as he walked through the school courtyard. When the door closed with a click the man couldn't help but think, '_Staring at his back…he looks very lonely_.'

* * *

Several months had passed since having the confrontation with the new teacher. Naruto felt like skipping school. Knowing that today was marked down in all the students calendars as an 'evaluation' day, he had no choice but to show up or face the wrath of that old bastard that everyone calls a leader.

Knowing that breakfast was going to be a messy ordeal he put off taking a shower and stepped out of his old room. Glancing around at the ruins that was once a orphanage, the blonde was once more reminded of that day. Growling his displeasure the teen walked to the back of his house and down a worn path to where he had set several traps.

Kicking the first trap, he was rewarded with the sound of movement. Pulling off the camouflage that disguised the trap as a patch of leaves he saw a small boar trapped inside. Not hesitating in the least, Naruto opened the trap and quickly latched his hand onto the boar's throat. The animal struggled furiously, but Naruto fingernails – which were sharp and almost claw like – punctured its throat.

Feeling the fight leaving the animal, Naruto pulled it out and in one swift motion he sunk his teeth into the animal pulling a large chuck of raw meat and fur from its back. Eating like a wild animal, Naruto finished his meal, bones included. Of course he left the beast's intestines and stomach intact, he had learned – the hard way – what tasted good and what _not_ to eat.

Feeling his hunger becoming sated, the boy walked over to his other trap and kicked it. Hearing the familiar squeak of a rabbit he nodded once and returned to his house to wash all the blood off his face and hands.

Letting the spray of the water hit his face he couldn't help but remember the first time the old geezer had explained the gift his tenant had bestowed upon him…

"_Listen, Naruto," the Hokage spoke to the little boy who sat on a medical table as several medical staff stood behind the old man with looks of worry etched into their faces, "We've had several professional medical ninja and seal masters study what 'it' did to you and we've finally discovered what it was."_

_The boy just stared at the ground his eyes not looking at anyone, his body stiff as a board. The Sandaime sighed at this display, he knew that the boy wasn't about to start talking to anyone anytime soon. _

_Taking a deep breath the old man said, "From what the experts have told me, you are the possessor of a completely new bloodline limit. A bloodline limit that was born from two different documented bloodlines limits. The first is called Ikimi no Ori (Flesh Weaving), a bloodline that once allowed a user to manipulate the body and its blood. The other bloodline is one that was, at one time, well known in Konoha, it is called Kemono no Shoumon (Bonds of the Beast). The Inuzuka clan are direct descendants of the people who once wield this powerful bloodline. History says that the Kemono no Shoumon allowed a user to transform into a powerful beast with great strength and…"_

_Looking down at the quiet little blonde boy sitting listlessly on the table the old man felt something tear into his heart. Forcefully locking away his emotions the man said, "Anyway, the experts call your bloodline Naimenteki Douka (Inner Assimilation). In other words…_

Shaking his head free from such thoughts, Naruto turned off the shower and dressed himself for school.

* * *

Walking into the classroom, Naruto went about his normal routine. Walking over to his seat – it really was his seat, especially since no one else would dare to sit in that spot – he place his small school bag to the side as he slid his arms out of their sleeves and placed his head down on his desk. Class started normally, Umino-san was droning on and on about history and policy, he was making all too easy for him to slip into slumber.

Just as he was about to finally fall asleep, a sharp bang jolted him out of his peaceful naptime. Not liking it when his naptime was interrupted, Naruto looked up and scowled when he saw a wrinkled old face smiling at all the students in the class. '_The geezer_,' angrily thought the blonde, as the aging old man turned his gaze on the teen. He never saw what expression the old man face held because before their eyes could meet he put his head down and began seriously trying to block out all the noise in the room.

Not that it helped any, especially when an gravelly voice called out next to him, "Iruka-kun it seems some of your students aren't paying attention."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama," stammered the teacher not knowing what to do in such a situation.

'_You old, decrepit pain-in-the-ass_,' Naruto mentally growled as he shifted slightly upon feeling the old man's eyes on the back on of his neck.

"Let's wake him," offered the Hokage as everyone in the room froze, "after all I wouldn't want him missing out on anything important. Na?" That 'na' was emphasized with a loud slap on his desk that made sure the blonde's ear were ringing slightly as he looked up into the smiling face of the Hokage.

"Ara, Hokage-sama? What brings your magnificent presence before us, your lowly subjects?" the boy asked in an enthusiastic and polite tone of voice, the fact that he actually sounded as if he was completely genuine made a shiver run down the spine of everyone in the room.

_What the hell are you doing here? _That was what the teenager was asking him, he was sure of it. "I felt like it," was the man's short and sweet response.

One that had the teen gritting his teeth, especially since his face told the boy much more than his words did. _I've come to check up on you. Don't question me, brat._ Was the response that Naruto heard clearly in his head.

"It seems like you were exhausted…but you look rested now, right? I'm sure you'll be able to stay awake through the remainder of the lesson, am I correct in saying this?" The old man's eyes sparkled dangerously and Naruto knew better than to challenge him directly.

Sighing loudly, he decided to go for a low blow instead of a head on confrontation, "I guess I can spare my time listening to the inane ramblings of a mediocre teacher who has yet to prepare anyone for the realities of a ninja life. Though…I can't really blame him, right? After all, he's just following the academy curriculum."

Most of the kids thought that Naruto was picking yet another fight with their sensei, their reactions were standard for this scenario. Some shook their heads and grumbled under their breath, other tensed in anticipation of another fight, but one or two that were 'a cut above the rest' kept their eyes locked on their teacher since they knew it was fruitless to interfere with what was going on.

"Iruka," called the old man, "I do believe that your class was the lowest scoring class in history, am I correct? I think we should review everything that they have learned since the beginning of this year, this way we know where the gap in knowledge is and we can move to fix it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Iruka as he closed his math book and opened an old history book. He didn't need to see the teen to know what sort of face he was wearing at the moment.

Naruto hated history with a passion.

* * *

The teen's glare could melt steel. Good thing the Hokage was made from sturdier stuff. Half the school day was wasted on reviewing stupid crap like 'who was the daimyo during the Enkagawa rebellion' or 'what border town was crucial for the trade of sweet potatoes during the shortage of the Jinrui period'. Not to mention a quarter of the time was used to discuss the Kyuubi and the Yondaime.

If he could have killed the man, he would be dead ten times over!

The Hokage had decided to forego his plan for revenge when he began to feel killing intent rolling of the teen next to him. It wasn't nearly strong enough to affect him or Iruka, but the students in the room weren't as lucky. Some fainted, others began feeling shortness of breath and there was some who began edging away from obviously pissed off blonde.

Finishing up the subject, Iruka told his students that they would have a fifteen minute break before they were to assemble at academy training ground five for evaluation. None of the others wasted time leaving the oppressive room. Adjusting his glasses and slipping his kimono back on, the boy stood up…

"I need to talk to you," the aging leader of Konoha told the teen.

"We have nothing to talk about," replied the boy his voice taking on a dark tone now that all the students were out of the way, "I'm gonna become a good little shinobi for you and your crappy village. What more do you want from me?"

"I did not want for it to be this way," said the old man as he begun to feel his age.

"Liar," the boy accused him quietly, since his back was still turned on the old man he never saw the pain that filtered through the man's face, "I _hate_ liars." With that said, Naruto walked briskly out of the door leaving both the Hokage and his teacher staring at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Demon's Hunger**

Written by **J-Bones**

Co-wrote by **Ethan Darkcrow**

**

* * *

**

**Co-Authors Notes (Ethan Darkcrow):** My brother's creative juices are flagging, but I'm helping as best as I can. It might not be much, but its better than nothing, right? Well, see ya!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After finding a quick snack that dissipated his building hunger, Naruto returned to the academy. What met his expressionless gaze was what he considered organized chaos,. Several classrooms worth of students were currently being examined all at the same time. The amount of noise and movement that they all made reminded him of a enrage group of ducks.

Running a hand through his hair, he muttered in disappointment, "What a joke."

"Maybe, but its best that we weed potential candidates out from the rest," sighed a familiar voice that made his jaw clench tightly.

Not giving his companion the satisfaction of acknowledgement, Naruto asked, "Are you expecting me to jump through hoops like the rest?"

His companion, who was none other than the Hokage, stepped out of his blind spot while drawing a deep breath of smoke from his pipe and blew it out as he answered the jaded teens question, "All who become ninja do so because they subconsciously have something they want to protect. They may want to become stronger to protect themselves, maybe its an ideal that they hold true to themselves, perhaps its their family they're seeking to protect, or it could be many other reasons. However, what I see down there are children who are working towards reaching that goal. I'm sure they don't see this little exercise as 'jumping through hoops'."

"Hn," scoffed the teen before he spat in a vicious whisper, "they're all soft. They know nothing of what life is truly like…"

Naruto jaw muscle tightened and twitched in anger as he watched the children laughing and talk with each other, he inspected one of his bandaged hands before balling into a fist, "…they're completely oblivious to just how cruel life can be."

Sadness once again made its appearance on the old man's face as he reached forward with a wrinkled, battle scarred hand, "Naruto…"

"Don't!" Naruto spat harshly, jerking his shoulder away and distancing himself from the elderly man. "I have a foul taste in my mouth as it is, and I don't need your bullshit making it worse."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have 'hoops' that need jumping through," removing his arms from his sleeves he allowed the upper part of his crimson kimono to fall loose at his waist. Old brown eyes watched the teen walk onto the field and begin his exams, his aura alone communicating that he was filled to the brim with resentment and anger.

"Sandaime-sama…" called out of the man's personal ANBU bodyguards.

"I know," nodded the old man as he closed his eyes. All these years, ever since the blonde had entered the academy, Sandaime had been hoping that he would learn friendship or discover something worth protecting, but like many things that are planned out by a being with limited power, it didn't quiet follow what he had in mind. Now, after having stopped several request to graduate him early from different sources, he was no longer able to keep the boy from advancing.

Watching the teen acing his test on weapon accuracy without any problems, the aging leader frowned as he thought, '_Such potential, yet so much anger…how much more…_' Brushing such a disturbing question away with a dismissing hand, he sighed deeply before turning his back on the field and walking towards his office.

* * *

Passing the exams had been easy, he had flew through most of them displaying a skill level unheard of for a academy student. After he had finished his last test, he was asked to say after with the rest of the class to receive his scores. Of course, he didn't listen to his teachers instruction. Immediately after his last test, the blonde grabbed his small leather backpack and began his trek home.

Walking through the streets of Konoha he received all like of looks and glares. The majority of the looks were laced with fear and mistrust. Some rare looks had disgust and anger, while looks of open hostility were usually reserved for the shinobi of Konoha.

None of glares, stares, or sideways glances bothered the boy, at least…hew never showed any outwardly expression that they bother him. In fact, to the casual observer, he was completely unaffected by the people and their obvious dislike for him.

Walking up to outdoor market, he waited as everyone seemed to distance themselves from him before scanned the vendors product. Seeing several pieces of fruit that seemed very appetizing to him he snatched them up, and slowly made his way to the stand owner.

Standing in front of the large man, who seemed to be doing his best to ignoring the boy's presence, Naruto pulled out several ryo bills and carelessly dropped them on the cashiers counter before leaving without a word. As soon as they thought he was out of hearing range everyone began speaking about him behind his back. Little did they know that he could still hear them perfectly, and the only indicator that he had heard what they were saying about him was a clenched fist.

Walking his usual route, he finally came to the edge of the city where the meticulously groomed road became riddled with rock and grass. Following this road he soon entered a small forest with over gown brush, a thicket of bamboo trees, as well as all kinds of pines. Walking a path that only he, and a hand full of people, could remember, he came upon the remains of the old orphanage.

Its stone foundation still stood, but the wood that once made its rooms and upper floor had rotted away and collapsed into rubble. However, it was this rubble that signified the border to his house and property. Walking past ivy choked stone walls, he entered a large gravel paved courtyard. At the other end of the courtyard was a hut that seemed to have been put together by hand using a myriad of different materials.

Bricks lined one side of the hut, while the other sides seemed to made from a combination of wood and bamboo shafts. The roof was a mishmash of materials as well; clay tiles, stone, cut bamboo, and wood were all used on different sections. All in all, it looked like the hut had gone through several renovations, and through those renovations it had grown.

Walking into his house, he pulled out the fruit he bought while throwing his back pack to the side. Walking to the kitchen he cut up the fruit and got a fire going. Remembering that there was still a rabbit stuck in one of his traps, Naruto padded outside and circled his hut.

Hopping to his left the boy avoided a kunai that whizzed by his head and clipped his right ear. The wound on his ear almost instantly coagulated and within seconds the blood flaked off to reveal perfectly unmarred skin.

"I'm not in the mood to fool around," barked out the young teen keeping his back turned to his attacker. "If you insist on pressing this attack, you will not be leaving here alive!" yelled the boy as he undid one of the straps on his high collar causing it to open and reveal his monstrously sharp teeth.

Waiting in the dim light of the forest, Naruto listened for the sound of retreating footsteps or the tell tale burst of chakra that usually signaled the shunshin jutsu that most higher level ninja were wont to use. When he didn't feel either of those signs of departing he sharpened his senses with chakra and immediately jumped high into the air as a black colored blade exited out of the ground and almost stabbed him in the leg.

Feeling hot anger coursing through his veins at the attempted sneak attack, Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and stuck to the tree trunk closest to him. Eyeing the ground he knew his attacker had taken to hiding themselves in the earth.

Knowing that the ninja was no longer hiding in the spot where the sword stood, Naruto was now hard pressed to figure out how to flush the ninja out of his or her hiding spot. A wicked grin spread over his face as a plan came to mind. Closing his eyes in concentration, he opened them a half second later and began flipping through several seals. Releasing his hold on the tree trunk Naruto fell to the ground as he completed his jutsu and silently laughed, '_Doton: Tsumekomu no Jutsu_!'

The ground around the teen shuddered slightly before it suddenly dropped several inches. A frantic scream was heard by the boy, as a ninja off in the distance could be seen desperately struggling to dig himself out of the compacted soil.

Not wasting any time, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and covered the distance between the two with in seconds. The ninja must have been blessed with dumb luck as he rolled on the ground after getting free which save him from the crushing blow that Naruto had aimed at his chest.

"Wahh!" screamed the man as he pulled several kunai out and threw them at the teen. Only one of the kunai struck true lodging itself into the teens shoulder, the other two zipped past him harmlessly and embedded themselves into the hardened dirt.

An image flashed through the boys head when he saw the man's face, and in an instant he pulled out the kunai and used shunshin to make it to the other side of the clearing. As soon as his jutsu was activated the three kunai exploded in a deadly rain of shrapnel and fire.

Having shielded himself from the explosion and therefore not see the actually death of the blonde haired demon, the shinobi cautiously stood up with a kunai in hand and waited for the dust and smoke to dissipate.

"Tajibana Gaou," called out a deep monotone voice that definitely belonged to the demon, "demolition and explosive expert, long time friend to Ikouryo Higari…"

"…have you come to get your revenge?" asked the Naruto, his voice echoing around the clearing.

"You have no right speaking his or my name demon!" yelled Gaou as he shifted into a defensive stance. "You took his wife and child! I'm just finishing what he started!" yelled the enrage shinobi as he sensed a chakra signature behind him. Flinging his kunai into the forest the man made a one handed seal and watched as it exploded in a ball of fire while raining down shrapnel into the surrounding trees.

"You're a fool just like he was," whispered a dark voice next to the ninja's ear. Trying to spin around to defend himself he wasn't nearly as ready as he thought when a jaw full of sharp teeth latched onto his shoulder and ripped off a considerable chunk of flesh before disappearing in a shunshin.

"So shall he walk. Covered in crimson tide. Beckoning to the precepts of flesh. Forever must he abide," the dark voice spoke in wistful tones while Gaou clutched his shoulder and pulled out several seal tags. Placing the tags on his bleeding shoulder a greenish light erupted from the tags and the flow of blood, as well as pain that was throbbing through his body, stopped.

"Be one with me. Called out the song. Through gnashing of teeth. And crunching of bone," Naruto called out from his hiding spot in the trees and he swallowed the piece of flesh he had tore from the man's shoulder.

"And so shall he walk. With borrowed sword and shield…" said the teen as he began to remember the painful day this nightmare had started…

_Looking down at the quiet little blonde boy sitting listlessly on the table, the old man felt something tear into his heart. Forcefully locking away his emotions he explained, "The experts call your bloodline Naimenteki Douka (Inner Assimilation). In other words…your body has the ability to absorb both physical and mental traits of any living thing you consume, which is then incorporated and adapted into your body. Also, because of the specific 'manner' in which your ability is triggered your body has changed to better suit your ability…"_

_The child was deadly quiet through the explanation, he had yet to smile, open his mouth or even say a few words. Seeing the once excitable boy in this state made the Hokage both heartbroken and worried. It had already been a week since he had dropped the bombshell known as Kyuubi on the little boy. Ever since then he had refused to talk to anyone, an instead seemed to be developing an extreme hatred to those who lie to him. On of those cases was a doctor that had lost several digits when he had lied to the boy about his physical status._

"_When can I leave?" finally asked the boy in a mature tone of voice that shouldn't have belonged to the little boy._

_Knowing better than to lie to the boy, since he was already hated for keeping the Kyuubi a secret, the old man scratched at his nose and explained, "Unfortunately, the doctors and my advisors have asked for you to stay longer to see the effects you new bloodline will have on your mind and body. So I should think that you will not be leaving anytime soon."_

"_Oh…" the boy responded as he slowly lifted himself off the table and began walking back to his makeshift bedroom, "…then we have nothing more to talk about, Hokage-sama." _

The memory brought with it an intense anger as he finished his poem, "King of all. Until he is sealed…"

Closing his eyes, the young teen clutched his head as hundreds of memories and a years of information seeped into his head. The process took no more than a couple of seconds, but to the blonde it felt like a lifetime and his head ached as if it had taken a direct blow from a metal pole.

His attacker pulled out a tag with an intricate seal written on it. Naruto eyed the seal and was suddenly struck with the memory of an ancient jutsu that was used to demolish large tracks of land as well as structures. This memory was quickly followed another that held information of a new just that could cause massive destruction with in an area that had been sectioned off with other seal tags.

Knowing what Gaou was planning, Naruto quickly delve into the memory that had just risen as he searched for a weakness in the jutsu. Azure eyes popped open with an answer, and without wasting time he began stretching his senses outward trying to locate even the faintest hint of chakra. Luckily, he picked up on a faint signal just outside of the forest grove.

Pulling out a kunai, Naruto charged it with a large amount of chakra and then sent it screaming to the target that was several meters away from him.

"Burn in hell you damn demon! Fuuin Kai: Utsuri Haijin!" screamed Gaou as he channeled his chakra into the seal and awaited both his and the demon's death. Waiting for the world to go white with an explosion that should rock Konoha and the surrounding area…he would wait in vain.

"You go first," snarled the teen voice before it was swiftly followed by a blinding kick that struck the shinobi's head and sent him sprawling across the grove.

Trying to get his bearings he felt the world spin and wobble, '_My inner ear must be crushed. I can't_…' The shinobi was lifted off the ground literally 'kicked' another couple meters when Naruto slammed his foot into the man's ribs.

Coughing up blood and feeling his consciousness slowly ebbing away, Gaou watched as furious blue eyes suddenly appeared above him. Feeling death's cold embrace surrounding him he watched as the boy slowly kneeled and grabbed his neck.

"…curse you…demon…" managed the shinobi even though his broken ribs had punctured through his lungs and his throat was quickly filling with blood, "…guh…never find…peace…"

Hearing the man's dying words, blue eyes hardened and narrowed becoming sapphire chips of ice. Roughly grabbing the man's throat with one hand, he twisted with all his might and a sickening 'popping' sound reached his ears, as the light in Gaou's eyes disappeared.

Feeling his hunger return to him in full force, Naruto fell upon the shinobi's dead body like a wild beast. When the teen was finished there was nothing left of the man called Gaou except the organs that Naruto refused to consume.

Sating his hunger and anger, the blonde walked to a near by pond to wash off both the stain and stench of blood on his clothing, face and hands. Finishing up his task he grabbed an old set of clothing and made his way to an outcropping of rock that over looked the large pond.

Laying on the rock, Naruto looked up at the moon in the night sky as a happy memory of two friends laughing and studying an ancient jutsu replayed over and over in his head.

* * *

**Doton: Tsumekomu no Jutsu** [Earth Style: Compression Technique] – compresses dirt, mud, and loose earth into a more solid form. If tunnels are with in the range of the ability they will collapse. Also certain Doton jutsu are rendered useless if this jutsu is used properly.

**Fuuin Kai: Utsuri Haijin** [Seal Release: Return to Ash and Dust] – a seal array that required several seal tags and a main tag. When set off a massive inferno will reduce everything with in the sealed area to ash and dust.


End file.
